


Roses Aren't Green

by xDariix



Series: Green [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDariix/pseuds/xDariix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost New Year's and you're sitting by the window, ready to throw your doll away and shove grapes down your throat, until a certain someone decides to pay you a visit.</p><p>A Reader x Loki fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Aren't Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! How's your day going? Here's another part. I'm working on a third, but for now, enjoy!

You jolt awake and look around.

There is no sign of Loki. But in his place, there is a dark green rose on your bedside table.

You blink at it several times. Then hesitantly take it in your hands. Leaning in and sniffing it, you realize that it smells very nice, like a normal rose.

You smile absently as you get out of bed and head downstairs. In the kitchen, Kali is already up, frying some eggs. She greets you with a smile and a ‘Merry Christmas’. You beam back, then grab the first glass you see. You fill it up with water and return to your room, where you proceed to put the green rose into the glass.

With a satisfied sigh, you lean back in your bed and observe the item.

You stay there for quite a while, until Kali calls you down for breakfast.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

You look at Sally.

Sally stares back.

Your lips quiver and your eyes glisten.

Sally continues staring.

“I have to do it.” you tell yourself stubbornly. “I’m 6-years-old. I can’t hang onto do you anymore.”

Sally, your 2-foot doll, doesn’t respond. But her eyes are whispering ‘betrayal’.

You turn your gaze away from her and look out the window. It hasn’t snowed since yesterday, but the ground is still covered in white. The roofs of all the neighboring houses continue to look like Christmas postcards and you’re sure your house isn’t very different. It still feels like Christmas every time you look out the window.

But you know it’s not.

It’s 11:43pm on the 31st of December and soon there will be fireworks. Behind all those houses, you have a perfect view of the elevated bridge at City Central. You’re surprised you’ve lasted this long; your bedtime is usually at eight.

Beside you, on the window sill, is a bowl of grapes and in your arms is your doll that your parents got you when you were still in your mother’s tummy and they’d recently discovered that you were going to be a girl. Mother told you that.

You wish that mother and father were still excited to have you around, like so many of the stories they’ve told you before. You wish they loved you enough to want to stay during Christmas and New Year’s.

But they don’t. And in their constant absence, they forget that you’re so lonely!

All the children at kindergarten think you’re too quiet and shy, so they don’t want to be your friend. And your parents have friends but none of their friends have any children that you can play with. So whenever they come over, mother tells you to go to your room.

That will be your New Year’s Resolution. To have a friend who really cares about you and loves you.

“What are you thinking about, (Y/N)?”

You jump a mile in the air at the sound, then whirl around.

“Loki!” You whisper-shout, because Kali is asleep and you don’t want to wake her up.

The man in question closes your bedroom door quietly behind him. You ignore the fact that you clearly saw Kali locking up and that there was no way to enter the house.

Loki walks over to you and promptly nudges you off the chair by the window that you were sitting on. But before you land on your butt, Loki grabs you under your arms and places you on his lap.

“I thought I’d spend New Year’s Day with you.” He says as you hug Sally close. “So, what were you thinking about?”

“My New Year’s Resolution.” You tell him.

“What’s that?” Loki asks, resting his chin on your shoulder as he gazes out the window.

“It’s what you do at the end of every year. You plan on something like…being nicer to people…or get your favorite toy or…” you hesitate, then shyly add, “Or find a friend who really cares about you. And then, you try to achieve it before the year ends.”

Loki hums in acknowledgement and your whole body vibrates from where his chin is placed. “And what is your New Year’s Resolution?”

“I can’t say that!” You gasp, offended at his ignorance. “I can only say it _after_ it comes true!”

Loki breathes out a laugh and you giggle as well.

Then after a short silence, you quietly say, “I was also getting ready to say goodbye to Sally.” You hold up your doll to show to him.

Loki raises an eyebrow.

“My parents got her for me since before I was born,” you explain, then pause, thinking of all the postcards they send you; each card saying things like, ‘wish you were here’ or ‘thinking of you’. Your throat suddenly feels very tight. “I think they only like me when I’m not there.” You force out, voice wobbling dangerously.

“Why is that?” Loki’s voice drifts into your ear.

“Because when they’re here, they only tell me to go to my room or eat my food quicker. But when they’re holidaying, they send me postcards and presents and write nice letters.” You turn your head to look up at him, just as a tear slips down your cheek. “Am I that unlovable?”

There’s a frown on Loki’s face as he picks you up, turns you and sets you back down so that you’re straddling him. Now that you’re directly facing each other, you see that Loki seems to be angry about something.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, (Y/N).” he tells you firmly, “It’s the people around you that are insane. I’ve read in a book that a Midguardian child your age should be in constant contact with their parents, lest the child grow unconfident or unattached. As a child, you’re doing your job. But as parents, they aren’t doing theirs.”

There’s a long silence as you try to take it in. There were way too many big words for a 6-year-old to understand.

Loki turns his gaze to your hands, where you’re still clutching onto Sally. “Do you plan on having any children in the future?” he asks.

“Of course!” you gasp, “I want…um twelve children! And three of them will be twins. Oh and triplets!”

Loki laughs. “Slow down there, love.” He says and you giggle. Then he continues, “So what I was saying is, you don’t have to throw away Siffy…or whatever the doll’s name is. You can keep it until you have your own children, then give it to them.”

Your eyes widen and you gasp. “That’s an awesome idea! Thank you! Thank you!” And with that, you throw your arms around Loki’s neck and hug him as tightly as your body allows.

Loki is stiff for a long moment, but the longer you hugged him, the more he reluctantly relaxed.

“Ten!” someone outside shouts and you whip around.

“Nine!”

You lunge over and grab the bowl of grapes. “Quick!” you excitedly whisper.

“Eight!”

“Eat as many as you can.” And with that, you start stuffing your face with the fruit.

“Seven!”

Loki delicately plucks a grape and brings it to his mouth. You’re already on your fifth and your cheeks are bulging.

“Six!”

You giggle and try to speak around the grapes, but your voice comes out muffled and distorted, so you give up.

“Five!”

“Chew, (Y/N).” Loki tells you and takes the bowl out of your reach as you attempt to grab another. You comply.

“Four!”

You chew furiously and you’re surprised that you haven’t made a mess.

“Three!”

You swallow and reach for more.

“I think that’s enough.” Loki decides and you secretly agree.

“Two!”

You lean back into Loki and grip his arms tightly.

“One!”

Loki takes your face in his hands and brings you close. He places a soft kiss on your forehead.

“Happy New Year.” he whispers and the fireworks start, lighting up Loki’s face in various colors and you could only whisper his words back.

Best New Year’s ever.

Barely five minutes later, before even the fireworks stop, you fall asleep in Loki’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked! If you want, you can send me some prompts for more oneshots of the same verse. Or just leave some constructive criticism. Always welcome. Anyway, see you when I see you!


End file.
